


Stronger Than You Think!

by Jellybean7126



Series: Don’t underestimate me! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loving Father, Volleyball, bedtime talk, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean7126/pseuds/Jellybean7126
Summary: You have been dreaming for the day you would get to play on a real volleyball team. But not just any team, you want to become the ace of a boys team. On your journey to becoming the best you meet the one and only Kageyama. You soon form an unbreakable bond, but will something get into the way of the your bond? Would you become the best of the best in volleyball?
Relationships: Father/ daughter - Relationship
Series: Don’t underestimate me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781476
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"What!?" your father exclaimed with a surprised look on his face. "I wanna play volleyball with the boys, Dad!" "Why don't you wanna play with the girls, Hun?" "Cuz dad, everyone knows that the boys are stronger then the girls. I wanna prove that I can be just as strong!" you say as you sit up from the bed your dad just tucked you into. "Hey, dad?" " Yes, sweetheart?" "You use to play volleyball, right?" "I did indeed." he said with a proud look on his face. " Can you show me how to play? PLEASE, I'll do anything!" "Anything?" "ANYTHING!" "Hmm, how about this. I'll teach you how to play but in return you have to promise me something." Promise you what!?!" "You have to promise me that you won't give up. No matter how hard it gets, no matter how much you're in pain after practice, promise me you'll push through it." "I PROMISE." you say as you hold out your pinky for a pinky promise. He accepted it with a smile. "Well then, if you wanna play with the boys you have to become as strong as one. So tomorrow, we'll wake up bright and early for training. That means you have to get some sleep." he said as he pushed you back down so that you would lay back down. He started to stand up to leave the room. "Dad, one more thing." He let out an sigh. "One more thing and then it's time to sleep." You smile and said "I love you,dad!" His heart filled with joy and his eyes filled with tears. " I love you too, now get some sleep. We can't have you getting tired during practice!" He kisses your forehead and turned off the lights and shut the door. 

(At this time you were about 7 years old. Your dad was a single parent. Your mother left him and you when you were only 6 months old. He became a teacher at the local elementary school. You were watched by your uncle when your dad was at work. When you were old enough joined the neighborhood volleyball team for kids.)


	2. New Training Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been training for quite awhile. But it's been getting quite only. Will you find a new training buddy?

3 years before middle school  
You didn't really connect with any of the other kids. Then again you didn't really care about making friends. All you could think about was practicing volleyball. You had been practicing for a while now but you knew you still had a long ways to go if you ever wanted to be the ace. For the past three years you have been building up your strength. You have gotten really good at serving and receiving the ball. All you had to learn now is how to spike. After all what's the point of an ace that can't spike. While the other kids were busy playing tag on the play ground you were building up the strength of your swing by smacking the volleyball off of a the brick wall over and over again. "U-uh, what are you doing?" You spun around quickly to meet the source of the voice. It was a little boy. "O-oh I'm practicing my spikes for volleyball." "What's that?" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT VOLLEYBALL IS?!?!?" "I've heard of it, I just don't know how to play." You proceed to explain the entire game to him for the rest of the break. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!!!" "I KNOW, RIGHT!!!" "Being a setter sounds fun!" he said with excitement in his voice. "I mean kinda." you say with your nose scrunched up. "When I get to play volleyball I wanna be the ace!" An idea slipped into your head at that exact moment. "My dad use to be a setter in collage. Maybe you could come over and he could teach you how to become a great setter!" His face lit up with excitement. "That sounds awesome, I'll just have to check with my parents." As you guys continued to talk about how awesome it would be to be on a volleyball team, you didn't realize your class had been dismissed. You two hurried to pack your homework and ran to catch up with the rest of the class who were gathered at the door waiting to get picked up by their parents. "OH, I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" "Tobio Kageyama." " Hmm, can I call you Tobi?" "Sure, if you want to. What's your name?" "My name is [Y/N]!" "That's a nice name but since you gave me a nickname how about i call you...ACE!" he exclaimed. Your face lit up with joy. You instantly thought of your dad. When you told him you wanted to be the ace of the team he has called you ace from that day forth. "I love it!!!" "[Y/N]" said a teacher who was signaling to you that your dad had arrived to pick you up. "Well see ya tomorrow, Tobi!" "See ya, Ace!" " DON'T forget to ask your parents about practicing with me and my dad!" you yell as you were running to the car in which your dad was waiting. "OK." You enter the car breathing heavily trying to catch your breath from running. "DAD!" "WHAT?" he said in a panicked tone thinking you were hurt or something. "DAD, i made a friend today and he wants to become a setter and i may have told him that you would train him!" he stares at you trying to take in all the information you had just dumped on him. "U-u-uh, has he asked his parents if it would be okay if he came over and trained?" "No. But he said he would tonight." you look at the floor of the car excitedly. The thought of a friend who would train with you made you shake with excitement. "If his parents do say yes," you say hesitantly "would you let him train with us?" Your dad grinned as he kept his eyes on the road that would lead you home. "The more the merrier." You smile from ear to ear. All you could do now was wait for an answer from Tobio's parents. The next day you arrived at school, as your dad pulled up to the front door to the school you try to get out as fast as you could. You could hardly wait to find out what your new friend's parents said about him training with you can your dad. As you shouted a quick "I love you" you realize that the door was locked. "DAD!" "I need a proper good-bye before i unlock this car." "Fine" "Are you ready to have a great day?" "yea" you said as flatly as possible. "What was that? couldn't quite hear you." "Yes!" you say a little louder. "Well now we gotta start it all over cuz you ruined it." he said with a smirk knowing that you were in a rush. "I said, ARE YOU READY TO HAVE A GREAT DAY!?!" "YEAAAAA!!!" "That's ma girl, now go kick today's butt." "Ok, i love you!" "Love you too, Ace" he finally unlocked the door and you quickly open it and take of sprinting to try to find Tobio. You spotted him in the corner of the class room by himself drinking flavored milk. "TOBI!" He easily spotted you running towards him. "Oh, hey ace." " Did you ask you parents about training with me and my dad?" "Yea, they said that they wanted to meet him before they let me come over." "Oh....Ok." School soon began, but you weren't really paying attention. Finally, the end of the school day has come. As soon as your dad pulled up to the door to pick you up, you run out but this time you didn't run to the passenger's seat. Instead you ran to the driver's side. "What are you doing, Ace? We gotta get home to make some dinner." "I need to introduce you to someone!" As you were trying to convince your dad to come meet the Kageyamas, Tobio was doing the same thing. The both of you finally convinced your parents to come and meet each other. "Come on, hurry up, slowpoke." you say as you were dragging your father to the middle of the side walk where Tobio's parents were waiting. "Uh, hi I'm [M/N]. I'm [Y/N]'s father. "Hello, I'm Tobio's mother [F/N] and this is [M/N], Tobio's dad." "It's a pleasure to meet you." said his dad. As the parents got to know each other you and Tobio ran over to the school's play ground and begin to swing. "Do you think that my parents will say yes?" Tobio asked looking in the direction of the parents. "Probably." you say confidently "My dad is a pretty chill dude. Most people he meets he becomes good friends with." After a long period of silence Tobio asked "So uh, where's your mom?" "U-uh..Well she left when i was a baby. My dad told me that she left because she knew my dad would be an awesome parent and i would need another parent, but i don't believe that." "OH, I'm sorry. I didn't know." "Nah, don't worry about it." You notice that the parents were walking your way. "Looks like ya got yourself a new training buddy, Ace!" Excitement spread throughout both you and Tobio. That was the day of the birth of your unbreakable bond.  
(from that day on you two practiced everyday until middle school. You both went to Kitagawa. But that meant you would have to play with the girls so your dream was put on hold. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key really proud of this. If you enjoyed please consider checking out my Wattpad. @jellybean7126  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if? What if it was meant to be?

"OVER HERE!" you shouted to the setter as she was making a last minute decision on who to send the ball to. Of course she set it to you, after all you were the strongest on the team. You jump just in time to slam the ball to the ground. "Nice one, [Y/N]!" said the official setter of Kitagawa's girls team. You look around the full gymnasium in search of your dad. He said he wasn't gonna be able to make it but you still felt compelled to look. Instead you locked eyes with Tobio. The boys game had finished so they decided to come and watch the girls. You wave franticly while jumping up and down like a 3 year old who hasn't seen her best friend in 3 years. He waves back with a warm smile. "Who is that?" Oikaiwa asked Iwaizumi gesturing to you. "I think her name is [Y/N]. She's a powerhouse. They made her the ace AND the captain and she is only a first year." "Isn't that like your girlfriend, Kageyama?" asked Kindaichi. A look of embarrassment spread across Tobio's face. "N-no," he snapped "she is just a friend." "Sureeeee." Just as they were about to continue teasing Tobio, the girls had made an amazing play. The other team served the ball right to one of the Kitagawa girls. "IT'S UP!!" one of your teammates yelled. You were in the backrow so you had to start making your way up to the front. The setter had set you your favorite kind of set. A high set but it wasn't to close to the net. You jump but the blockers were on to you. An idea popped into your head at the last second. You hit the ball not as hard as you normally would but just enough so that it would bounce off of one of the blockers hand. "TRY AGAIN!" you yelled to alert the rest of the team. "Did she just-" Kindaichi said as he moved to the edge of the seat in disbelief. "Indeed she did," Oikaiwa said "She's quite the smart player!" Tobio smiled at the sound of people being impressed by you. He couldn't wait to tell you. "GOT IT!" "[F/N]!" "MINE!" yelled the setter. "[Y/N]!" The sound of your name caught your attention as you see in the corner of your eye the volleyball. You run and jump and slam the ball into the other teams side of the court. The sound of the whistle pulled you back into reality. Your team runs and jumps on you celebrating the awesome play you had just made. You looked up to the stands to find Tobio, but he wasn't there. Your eyes darted back and forth to see if he had moved to another spot. A smile crept up on your face when you saw that Tobio was standing and talking with your dad. "Come on, [Y/N], we gotta go line up." "Oh ya!" you say as you sprint to the line. When you had made it both of the teams said in a synchronized manner "Thank you for the game." You were on your way to the bathroom to clean up a little for your dad and Tobio. "HEY!" You turn around to see the captain of the team you had just played approaching you. "Um, hi." "How?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "H-how what?" "How did you know that the ball was gonna go right to your libero?" "Well, if I'm being honest, I didn't," a surprised look spread across her face. "I had to make a last minute decision to either spike it and get blocked or to re-do the entire play." The captain looked at you with a small smile appearing on her face. "Look kid, you're a first year, right?" "Yea." "Well I'm a third year. When I was a first year I was just warming the bench and for you to just show up here and take on the position of the ace and on top of that the captain is incredible." You were so surprised that you couldn't even think of what to say. "A couple years ago the Kitagawa girls team was just another team in the division that was in our way. Today you and your team has just gained respect from me, my team, and the whole division. You can tell that you pour your soul into this sport. It took me three years to learn how to lead a team. It took you only a matter of days. The only word I can describe your leadership skills with is..is a queen. You care about the game like a queen her kingdom. You care about your team members and their opinions as a queen does her people. I will always remember the Queen of Volleyball from Kitagawa." Tears flowed down your cheeks at her touching words. You couldn't find the words so you decided to hug her. "Thank you." you managed to say in-between sobs. After a few more seconds in a hug you break apart and go your separate ways. After you clean yourself you run out and hug your dad and Tobio explaining what had just been said to you. "Hmmm, The Queen of Volleyball, got a nice ring to it don't ya think." your dad said as he nudged you with his elbow. "I KNOW RIGHT!!!!" you say hopping around the parking lot like a small child. "Ya jealous yet, Tobi?" "Nah...I'm just gonna have to earn a cooler nickname." "Pfft, good luck with that." As you two continued to tease each other your dad interrupted by asking Tobio if he would like to join you guys for dinner. "U-uh sure I would love to, coach!" Coach was the nickname Tobio gave to him, after all he has been trained by him for most of his life. After dinner you all said your goodbyes and on the way home you and your father had a conversation you thought would never come to pass. "Soooo, you and Kageyama, huh?" "WHAT?!?" "Oh come on, Ace you'd have to be blind to not see that you and him have something special." "DAD, He's my best friend, THAT'S ALL!" "Mhmmmm." "Oh my gosh, Dad." "All I'm saying is that I'm okay with it." You slapped your hand against your forehead. "I'm done with this conversation." "You can't ignore it forever, ya know." "DAD!" "Okay fine I'll stop." After you return home you headed straight for the shower and then to bed. As tired as you were you couldn't help but think about what your dad had said. "Maybe I do like him." You immediately shove that thought out of your head. "I've gotta focus on getting my team to nationals. Then maybe, just maybe I'll consider the possibility of us being a thing." Soon after your little discussion with yourself you fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please consider checking out my Wattpad.  
> @jellybean7126  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was only the introduction. The "King" will be joining us next time. I'm kinda new to this whole thing so i'm sorry if it's not perfect. But if you wanna keep up with the series, consider checking me out on Wattpad. @jellybean7126  
> Hope ya enjoyed!!!!


End file.
